


Promises to the Dead

by Tht0neGal666



Series: Haunt The Lonely [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ESPer!Haruno Sakura, Gen, Ghosts, Inner haruno sakura - Freeform, Intermission, POV Haruno Sakura, S rank secret whomst?, Sakura sees ghosts, Secrets, cannon character death, ghosts don't abide by the rules of the Hokage, who needs sleep?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: "Fine." She conceded. "So, you here to make demands then?" She guessed, and Shisui gave an embarrassed laugh."Well, more like requests." He claimed, rubbing the back of his head."Except I'll totally haunt you if you don't listen to me, dattebane." Kushina added





	Promises to the Dead

Sakura hated sleeping, but she still went to bed early so she could wake up early like Kakashi-sensei said. She projected Inner and sent her to tell everyone she usually visited at night that she wouldn't be able to, ate an early pre-made dinner from her mother, and fell asleep with the sun.

For the first time ever, she was very glad she did, because at 3 AM she was awoken as her blanket was whisked away. "Wake up, Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice boomed, and she cringed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and glaring up. Honestly, she should have seen this coming.

Kushina-San, Rin-nee, and Shisui-san were standing around her bed, ghostly silhouettes glowing softly in the dark. Sakura threw a Kunai at Shisui to make herself feel better; he was the only one that still flinched when things were thrown at him. She had a sneaking susupision that at this point it was just to make her feel better. Semantics. 

"I was wondering when you'd show up." She admitted. Of course she was. With the team she got, these three were bound to show up eventually. "At least tell me you brought me food." She grumbled, only for Kushina to 'tsk' in disapproval.

"Nope! Kakashi-kun told you not to eat today, dattebane, remember?" She leered, amusement barely hidden, and Sakura wanted to know what was so funny about the prospect of potentially throwing up. Whatever. Kushina-san's weird.

"Fine." She conceded. "So, you here to make demands then?" She guessed, and Shisui gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, more like requests." He claimed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Except I'll totally haunt you if you don't listen to me, dattebane." Kushina added, and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That only counts as a threat if it's something you don't already do, Kushina-san." Sakura reminded the red head, "But I'll still hear you out anyway because we're friends, I guess." She teased. Rin nodded.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. Are you excited for your gennin test?" The brunette asked, because she's the only one that had any manners. Sakura smiled and nodded, caution clear in her eyes but still overshadowed by excitement.

"I am, Rin-Nee! Can you believe I got Kakashi-nii as my sensei?" She gushed, and Rin smiled at the reminder.

"I still can't believe he's alive. I haven't seen him since Kushina-nee died." She admitted, and Sakura nodded. She had waited for days on end before, as Rin-nee scoured the village for her old teammate, but the ghost always showed up empty handed. Kushina had a similar problem, though she had caught sight of him with a brunette trailing behind him a few times. The morbid consensus before yesterday was that he had vanished into (and died in) ANBU.

"Where was that little brat, for so long anyway?" Kushina scowled, and Shisui shrugged. He wasn't ever a part of the search for Kakashi. The only interaction he ever really had with Kushina and Rin was border watch, where they kept an eye out for certain missing Uchiha, just in case. 

"I don't know. I can ask?" Sakura offered, ever a problem solver, and Kushina nodded.

"Sounds great, dattebane, you do that. Anyway. Onto my demands-"

 

"Requests." Shisui corrected weakly, backing out at the glare Kushina sent in response.

"-I want to teach you Uzumaki sealing, Dattebane, so you can teach it to Naruto." Kushina stated, and Sakura frowned, thinking it over.

"...Won't Kakashi-sensei get suspicious? I shouldn't know Uzumaki sealing." She pointed out, and Kushina waved her hand dismissively.

"Maa, Kakashi-kun was never all that good with sealing, Dattebane. Besides, you're, like, an eighth Uzumaki or something, yeah? Just say it was passed down or something." She advised, slamming a fist into her own palm, like she had come up with an ingenious solution.

"Good enough." She shrugged, accepting maybe a bit too readily. Really, what else was she to do? It's not like she was going to pass up learning Uzumaki sealing. Who the hell would? Inner was already bouncing with excitement at the prospect. 

"Ah, thanks Sakura-chan! It's gonna be totally awesome, Dattebane!" She enthused, pumping her fist. Sakura smiled at the woman, ready to move on, when she the redhead spoke up again. "Wait! First I gotta tell you something, Dattebane!"

"Yes?" Sakura prompted, and then frowned at the silence. It was uncharacteristic of Kushina to hesitate on anything, especially when she brought it up in the first place. "..Kushina-san?"

"You gotta promise you won't hate Naruto first, Dattebane." The woman suddenly continued, and Sakura nodded hesitantly. She didn't know what this was about, but Kushina was one of the most vocal and moral people she knew. Sakura trusted her judgement of a person, if nothing else. 

"Good. So. Um." Kushina took a deep breathe (even though she didn't need to breathe) "Narutoisthejinchurikiforthekyuubi." She rushed, and Sakura blinked.

"Chin-ger-kiki?" She asked with a tilt of her head, and Rin sighed as Kushina groaned in annoyance.

"Jin-chur-iki, Sakura-chan." Rin corrected gently, sitting beside her on the bed. "It means that he's the container for the nine tails." She explained, and Kushina held her breath as Sakura looked at her with a frown.

"The container? How?" She questioned, trying to work it out. 

"Minato sealed the Kyuubi in Naruto the night he was born." Kushina explained.

"Sealed it? I thought lord-forth killed it." She scowled. She hated not knowing things.

"I told you to stop calling him that." Kushina corrected absently, "And you can't kill a being made purely of chakra. He gave his life to seal the grumpy bastard."

Sakura hummed, filing the new knowledge away and getting her thoughts in order. "Is that why the village hates Naruto, then? That's dumb." She posited, and all three ghosts laughed at that. Her lips tugged up as Kushina gave a near silent sigh of relief. Sakura contemplated reminding the woman that she didn't really have to breathe anymore, but decided it wasn't really worth the effort. Besides, she had other things to deal with, she remembered, looking to Shisui. "And you?"

"Well, I can't exactly have you teach Sasuke-kun clan techniques. That would be a bit harder to hand wave, yeah?" He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Sakura hummed in agreement, a part of her still reeling from the revalation about Naruto. Really, it explained a lot. "But, really, I don't give a crap if he knows all that. I just...Want him to be happy." He sighed, and Sakura nodded.

"I'll..I'll try my best, Shisui-kun." She stated hesitantly. "I can't say how well I'll do, but I'll try." She promised, and Shisui relaxed. She didn't even realize he was tense until he wasn't any more, and the slight strain from his smile was gone.

"That's all I can ask of you, Sakura-chan. Thank you." He reached an arm out to pass her head, and she giggled at the weird sensation as it phased into the top of her head. 

"Anytime, Shisui-kun!" She assured, before turning to Rin. "Anything to add, Nee-san?" She offered, and Rin shook her head.

"Not really, Sakura-chan. It'd be nice if you could watch out for Kakashi-kun, but don't worry about it too much. He's a tough nut to crack, and that really isn't your responsibility." She said, reluctant but firm. She refused to make Sakura feel obligated to take care of a grown ass adult, even if it was Kakashi. "I I would like to teach you Iryo-jutsu, though. I get the feeling your team's gonna be a handful." She teased, and Sakura laughed. She looked around the room at the protective ghosts for her team of powerhouses (Top of the year, Hatake Kakashi-nii, and apparently the container of the literal nine-tails) and couldn't help but agree.

"You can say that again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please consider commenting! You can find me on tumblr @Tora-the-cat !


End file.
